bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Terrain
Forest Terrain is a type of Terrain in Bloons Monkey City. Tracks that belong in this type of terrain favor Ninja Monkeys but restrict Tack Shooters and Banana Farms. Typical features *Most tracks are one-entry-one-exit except for one track. *At least a little bit of wide open space outside of the track, although some have more open space. Trees block some of the space *Many curved corners, suitable for Spike Factories (and theoretically Tack Shooters too). *Adequate central space for large-ranged towers such as Super Monkeys. Tracks Note: the names given are the official names given by Ninja Kiwi fans. Difficulty ratings are based on the track itself, these ratings may differ based on City Level and Tile difficulty rating. JR Description This track consists of a slightly curvy path with multiple turns, as well as a few trees around. Bloons start from the top-left and float their way along the path towards the bottom-right. There is a considerable amount of open space at the bottom area for Mortars, Snipers, and Dartlings to be placed on. This track resembles the medium track of BTD2. Tips *Because of the amount of space that can be placed near the very start of the track, a 3/x Engineer can be placed right near the very start of the track to de-camo and de-regen a considerably large number of bloons.. Strategies *For these tracks, spam down 3/1 Ninja Monkeys on the curves. For the Lead Bloons, you only need 1 0/0 Bomb Shooter at a corner. It does not work however, when you are countering Camo Leads, though you could just pineapple the Camo Leads. Upgrade ninjas to Bloonjistu after you get a few up Hexagons/Beehive Description A track with many hexagonal looking shapes hence the name. They also resemble a beehive. Bloons start at the top, go to the right, down, left, up again, before going down and to the left to exit. Tips *The best non-strategical space is on the left or bottom-right near the trees. Snipers can also hide around the packs of trees. *Spike Factories can be placed near the very last bend that nears the exit. When positioned where its range only reaches that very last bend, it maximizes the effectiveness as an exit-stopper because of the much greater number of spikes generated before bloons could reach the spikes. *By influencing 3/2 or 4/2 Ninjas at the center of the large empty central space with a 1/x Monkey Beacon, the Ninjas can reach many bloons around the track, maximizing the number of chances to distract large groups of bloons. Strategies Place a village and put all your towers around it to save money. Money is key since farms are banned. Pop Description A track that resembles a firework going boom, or popping. Bloons start at the left and will eventually return there. Tips Place towers near the front/back so they get 2 chances to hit bloons. Strategies Use 1-3 spike factories near the end to deal with MOABs. Waves Description (insert info) Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (You can add some!) YMY Description A track that splits early on into 2 loops that recombine shortly that split into a Y formation shortly thereafter. In older versions, the vertical strip of the track was missing, looking like "VMY". Tips 1 2/2 Ninja Monkey where the track splits works for early rounds. Strategies (You can add some!) Battleaxe (Bloon Dunes only) Description (insert info) Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (You can add some!) Bulbs/Goggles? (Mobile only) Description This track consists of a path with two bulb-shaped regions, along with two small lakes in each bulb. Tips (You can add some!) Strategies You can cram a up to 4 monkey buccaneers in the lakes, allowing for lots of firepower in the later game. One strategy for a impoppable ZOMG Terrain where MOABS appear on round 12 is to start off with a 3/2 ninja on the left bulb (seen in the photo) and a 2/2 apprentice next to the ninja. Get a 3/2 Bloonchipper ASAP and upgrade the 3/2 ninja to 4/2 ASAP. Upgrade the 3/2 Bloonchipper to 4/2 ASAP. Place a 3/2 Apprentice at the center of the track, then get a 2/4 and 4/2 ninja on the right side. Use the ability when needed. Get more 4/2 chippers and a 3/2 Ice tower and a 4/x Boomerang near the bottom middle-left (that makes a deadly duo). Afterwards, get a 3/2 spike factory at the exit to stop any ceramics that escape. Loop-the-Loop (Mobile only) Description Loop-the-Loop is a track with three twirly curves along with a medium-sized lake above. Tips Put grape shooting buccaneers in the lake for lots of popping power! (You can add some!) Strategies (You can add some!) Ru:Лесной биом Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile